paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol/ Inside Out (Part 6)
recap from last part: Skye and Everest are still in the long-term memory and meet two Forgetters who are responsible for sorting the memories by sending the older ones to Memory Dump. Meanwhile Katie chats with Ryder on his laptop, and he tells her that he has a new friend, Katie gets angry and ends the conversation with Ryder, which causes the collapse of Friendship Island. Skye and Everest then meet Chase, who brings them to the train station of thought, despite the warning of Everest, they enter the hangar of abstract thoughts and miss the train. Chase brings them to another station ... in the Imagination Land (they enter Imagination Land) Chase: Welcome to Imagination Land. Skye: Imagination Land? Chase: Sure, I come here all the time. I’m practically the mayor. Hey, you guys hungry? (he goes to a forest of fries and he eats one) There’s French Fry Forest. Skye:(laugh) No way! Chase: Check it out! Trophy Town. Medals, ribbons, everyone’s a winner! (he shoots a goal and he gets a bunch of trophies) I won first place! Skye: Me too! Everest: (Everest just gets a badge) Oh. Participation award. (When Skye see something) Skye: Wait about, Everest, look it's cloud town. Hoo, that's my favorite. (she snatches a piece of cloud and climbs on it) Hoo, it's too soft Chase: Ho ho, let mi try! (he also takes a piece of cloud with his paws, a Cloud Man appears) Cloud Man: Hey what's that the big idea? You better fix that wall, or it will rain on ... (Chase blows on him and he disappears) Chase: * Whistling * (as they jump across some lava) Skye: Oh, no! Lava! Chase: Imagination Land is the best. Everest: Oh, has it all gotta be so interactive. (they see a menagerie of animals) Chase: it's the menagerie, there are many animals here. (Skye notices rabbits) Skye: Owww, they are cute! (a hen goes past Chase, he sneezes) Chase: Sorry, I'm a little allergic to feathers. Skye: (laugh) (they are heading to a house made of Cards) Chase: Hey, look! The House of Cards. Ooh, wait. Hang on just a minute. (Chase finds his rocket) Skye: Your rocket-truck. Chase: Yeah. I stashed it in there for safekeeping. And now I’m all set to take Katie to the moon! (he extends his paw in excitement and accidentally knocks down the house of cards being built by two Mind Workers) That's not me. Rubble: Great. Rocky:(sigh) at work Skye: Oh, I love Imagination Land. Chase: Isn’t it great? And there’s always something new like… (he sees a machine and a boy comes out from inside) Who the heck is that? Mind Worker (Fletcher): A imaginary boyfriend. Imaginary Boyfriend (Carlos): I could die for Katie.. Chase: Wow. I’ve never seen him before. Carlos: I live in the Jungle. Chase: Anyway, this way, through Preschool World. We’re nearly to the station. Skye: Katie, here we come. Woo-hoo! (back with Katie, she’s about to do the tryout for the hockey team) Mayor Goodway: This should be fun. New team, new friends. There kids looked pretty good, considering they’re from San Francisco. (someone calls Katie) Katie: Got to go. Mayor Goodway: Okay. Good luck, sweetie! Carlita: Luck isn’t going to help us now. If she tries to use Hockey Island, the island may collapse too. Cursey: Which is why I’ve recalled every hockey memory I can think of. (he dumps down several memory orbs) One of these is gotta work in place of the core memory. (as Katie is about to start playing hockey for the tryout) Marshall: She’s about to play! Carlita: Hurry! (Cursey places a memory orb into the hub and goes to see Hockey Island being activated) Cursey: We did it, guys. It’s working! (suddenly the hub rejects and throws out the memory orb and Hockey Island stops working, Katie tries to play but can not do it well) (Cursey tries to stuff as many memory orbs into the hub but they were all rejected while Carlita and Marshall avoid memories that are rejected) Carlita: It’s like we don’t learn anything. (Katie misses hitting into the goal and falls) (Marshall rushes to the control console) Marshall: That's it! Cursey: No, no, no. Breathe. Find your happy place. (Marshall hits Cursey aside then pulls the console levers, Katie drops down her hockey stick and storms off in anger to take off her hockey skates) Mayor Goodway: Katie, what’s wrong? Katie: Let’s go! Mayor Goodway: You’re not going to finish try outs? Katie: What’s the point? Mayor Goodway: Hey, it’ll be alright. Let’s just… Katie: Stop saying everything will be alright! (Katie stomps off in anger) (in the Imagination Land, Skye watch the Hockey Island crumbles and falls in the Memory Dump) Skye: Hockey Island! Oh, no, no. Katie loves hockey. She can’t give up hockey. (she gets out of the imaginary bag the basic memory of Katie on Hockey) Chase, we have to get to that station. Chase: Sure thing. This way, just past Graham Cracker Castle. Hey, that’s weird. Graham Cracker Castle used to be right here, I wonder why they moved it. ho and I would have sworn that Sparkle Pony Mountain was right here. Hey, what’s going on? Skye: Yeah, yeah. I don’t know. We’ll have to come back. Chase: Princess Dreamworld! (suddenly Princess Dreamworld is knocked down) Oh no, The Stuffed Animal Hall of Fame. (this is also being taken down) (as he sees a Mind Worker taking away his rocket-truck) Chase: My rocket? Wait! Katie and I were still using that rocket. It-it-it still has some song power left. (he starts singing the words) Who’s your friend who likes to play? (the rocket is taken dumped onto a pile of other obsolete memories) Chase: No! No, no, no! You can’t take my rocket to the Dump. Katie and I are going to the moon. (the rocket is dumped into the Memory Dump) Katie can’t be done with me? (Chase is sitting in despair) (Skye approaches him) Skye; Hey, it’s gonna be okay. We can fix this. We just need to get back to Headquarters. Which way to the train station? Chase: I had a whole trip planned for us. Skye: Hey, who’s ticklish, huh? Here comes the tickle monster. (Skye tries to cheer Chase up but fails) Hey. Chase, look at this. (she pulls a funny face but Chase is too sad to look) Oh, here’s a fun game. You point to the train station and we all go there. Won’t that be fun? Come on, let’s go to the train station. (to the dejected and heartbroken Chase) Everest: I’m sorry they took your rocket. They took something that you loved. It’s gone, forever. Skye: Everest, don’t make him feel worse. Everest: Sorry. Chase: It’s all I had left of Katie. Everest: I bet you and Katie had great adventures. Chase: Oh, they were wonderful. Once, we flew back in time. We had breakfast twice that day. Skye: Everest. Everest: It sounds amazing. I bet Katie liked it. Chase: Oh, she did. We were best friends. (Chase starts crying) Everest: Yeah, it’s sad. (she comforts Chase and he cries (with candy and Pup-Treats tears in his eyes) in her paws as Skye watches in bewilderment) (Chase starts singing "I remember our games", to remember moments spent with Katie) (after singing he a little cried in Everest’s paws) Chase: I’m okay now. Come on. The train station is this way. (he sets off with Everest and Skye following him) Skye: How did you do that? Everest: Well, I don’t know. He was sad so I listened to what… Chase: Hey! There’s the train. (Chase shows them the train, then all three go inside) Skye: Oh, we made it. We’re finally gonna get home! (after she accidentally knock down two boxes containing facts and opinions) Oh, no. These facts and opinions, they look so similar. What's this the difference ? Chase: Ah, don’t worry about it. it Happens all the time . (he puts them in a box all mixed) the idea of Marshall (after the failed hockey tryout Katie enter in her room and sulks in the sleeping bag) Carlita: On a scale of one to ten, I give this day an F. I can not stand San Francisco any more. Marshall: Well, why do not we try to do something? Carlita: Like what, genius? Cursey: Like quitting the headquarters. And that’s what I’m am going to. Sure, it’s the coward’s way out. But this coward gonna survive . (Cursey tries to go up the tube with memories but the tube leaves it at the headquarters) Carlita: Emotions can’t quit headquarters. (Cursey spits a memory from his mouth) Eww, with all that has happened today and more, seriously, it's disgusting! And I thought we should keep Katie happy. Marshall: Hey. Wait a minute, wait a minute. (He goes to Katie's ideas and takes one) ha, I have it Cursey: What is it? Marshall: Oh nothing, just the best idea of all time Carlita: What? Marshall: Well, it 's in Adventure Bay that Katie had good memories, so we' ll go back to Adventure Bay and do some more. Cursey: Wait, wait, wait! You saying, run away? Marshall: I wouldn't call it that, I call it that the "Happy Core Memory Development Program"! Cursey: You can't be serious! Marshall: Hey, our life was perfect. Until Mom and Dad decided to move to San Fran stink town! Cursey: But, I mean, it’s just so drastic. Marshall: Need I remind you of how great things were there. Our room. Our backyard. Our friends. (suddenly the song of the dance game starts playing) Song: "Do the Pup Pup Boogie, Shake it, Move it..." Did I ask for the song of the dance game?! Anyway, it was better. That’s my point. Carlita: Yeah, Katie was happier in Adventure Bay. Carlita: Wait. Hold on. Shouldn’t we just sleep on this or something? Marshall: Fine, let’s sleep on it. Because, hey, I’m sure jolly fun-filled times are just around the corner. (we see Katie falling asleep) Dream Productions (as Katie falls asleep the train stops) (a Mind Worker gets off the train) Skye: Hey, hey. Why aren’t we moving? Smoky: Katie’s gone to sleep. We’re all on break. Everest: You mean we’re stuck here until morning? Chase: Yeah. The Train of Thought doesn’t run while she’s asleep. Skye: Oh, we can’t wait that long. Everest: How about we wake her up? Skye: Everest, that’s ridiculous. How can we possibly…? (they all notice Dream Production just across from them) How about we wake her up? Everest: Great idea, Skye. Skye: Thanks, come on. (as they walk inside Dream Productions) Whoa. This place is huge. Everest: It looks so much smaller than I expected. (looking up at massive posters which look like movie posters of Katie’s dreams) Chase: Wow, I can fly. I loved that one. (Skye sees Rainbow Unicorn) Skye: Oh, Rainbow Unicorn. She’s right there. (as they try to walk quietly passed Rainbow Unicorn) Everest: My her friend says you’re famous. She wants your autograph. Skye: No, no. Everest, don’t bother Miss Unicorn, okay? Sorry she’s from out of town. It’s so embarrassing, right? (leaves but comes back) you were great in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I adore you. (they come up to a door with flashing light and sign that says, “DO NOT ENTER WHEN LIGHT FLASHING) Chase: Huh! Wonder what that means? Oh, well. Let’s go in. (they enter the studio where Katie’s dreams are produced) Dream Director (Tundra): Set up the classroom set! Today’s memories are in, we’ve got a lot to work with here. Katie left he best friend, had a miserable day at school and quit hockey. The writers had put together a killer script. (back at the headquarters) Cursey: Just because Skye and Everest are gone, I have the stupid Dream Duty. Skye: Okay. How are we gonna wake her up? Everest: Well, Katie wakes up sometimes when she has a scary dream. We could scare her. Skye: Scare her? No, no. She’s been through enough already. Everest: But, Skye… Skye: Everest, you may know your way around down here. But I know Katie. We’re gonna make her so happy, and she’ll wake up with exhilaration. We’ll excite her awake. Everest: That’s never happened before. (sees a horse costume) Skye: Wooh, Katie loves horses. Put this on. Everest: I don’t think that’ll work. (she turns to Chase) Skye: Chase. Chase: Yeah? Skye: Don’t let anything happen to the memories. (gives him the bag containing the core memory orbs) Chase: Got it. (as she directs Katie’s dream with) Tundra: Uh-huh. Add the reality distortion filter. (we see they are trying to recreate Katie’s day in the classroom) Love it. And remember, play to the camera everyone. Katie is the Camera. Makeup, get out of there. We are on in five, four, three… (a harp announces the beginning of the dream) Farmer Yumi: Hello class. Before we begin today’s pop quiz… (back in headquarters Cursey is watching Katie’s dream) Cursey: Man, she is one bad actress. (Cursey continues to watch Katie's dream) Farmer Yumi: ...I want to introduce a new student: Katie. (students are turning) would you like to stand up and introduce yourself? Tundra: Camera (the camera goes up) and voice of katie! (Mind Worker in the megaphone) Smoky: My name is Katie, I'm from Adventure Bay and now I live here! Student in Katie’s Dream: Eww, look. Her teeth are falling out! (the teeth fall) Cursey: Teeth falling out. Yeah, I’m used to that one. Let me guess, we have no dress on. (back to Katie’s dream) Student in Katie’s Dream: Hey, look. She came to school with no dress on! Cursey: Called it! (as they dress up in the horse costume getting ready to crash Katie's dream) Skye: Ready? Everest: I don’t think this happy thing is going to work. But if we scare her… Skye: Just follow my lead. Here we go. (they crash the dream running around in the horse costume) Hiiii, hiiii, hiii, hiiii… Tundra: Who is that? Cursey: Uh, what’s going on? (Skye look if Katie is waking up, but she's still sleeping) Skye: (to Chase) it's up to you to play, Chase. Go. (Chase drops the balloons) Whoo that's is party, dance, whoo Cursey: Yeah, a party. (Katie is still sleeping) Skye: Hiii, hiii, hiii, hiii Everest: Skye, it will not working (Chase dances and drops a projector) (the horse costume is cut in half) Skye: Huh? Everest, what are you doing? come back. (Cursey tries to wake Katie) Cursey: It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream. (Katie moans) Tundra: They’re trying to wake her up. Call security. (suddenly Chase shows himself in her dream) Chase: Hi, Katie. It’s me. Cursey: Chase? (Chase sings his song) Skye: Everest, you are ruining this dream. You’re scaring her. Everest: But look, it’s working. (they watch as Katie’s sleepmometer starts to swing closer to awake) Skye: Oh! Tundra: (to the subconscious guards pointing to Skye, Everest and Chase) They’re not part of this dream. Get them. (Everest and Skye run away before getting caught, but guards catch Chase) Subconscious Guard Frank (Santolio): Stop right there! (they guards captured him; to the camera which is supposed to be Katie) Tundra: Turn the Camera. Turn the Camera. (the camera pans away and we see Rainbow Unicorn getting caught eating cupcakes) Rainbow Unicorn:*whinnys* Cursey: Boo! Pick a plot line. (To be continued) The previous part is here The next part is here Category:Story in Parts Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Movies based off Disney movies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pokemon Crossovers